Things never change
by Ki11erCaboose
Summary: Events between Leroy and Stitch to Stitch! anime, and events after Stitch! anime. Stitch is returning to Hawaii and not much has change. The experiments who stayed in Hawaii are happy, and Lilo is happy with her family. But realizing somethings will never change, can he stop Doctor Hamsterviel from taking over the world, or is it a new force that has been hiding all this time?
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1; introduction**

A few weeks after the war between Stitch and his cousins vs. Leroy's duplicate life return back to the way it was. The experiments are back to their one true place; Gantu and Reuben are working with Galactic Federation, Jumba is building new inventions for evil, and Pleakley is creating new disguises to wear to blend in with human kind. Everything seems to going back to normal, except for Stitch. After looking for his cousins and finding their one true place for months, he couldn't find things to do. Lilo started school, and is busy with home work after school, he wish things to go back the way they were before the war.

"Lilo?" asked Stitch hoping to get her attention to him.

"Yes Stitch," answered Lilo, "what do you have to tell me?"

"Meega bored," replied Stitch.

"I'm sorry Stitch, but I have to go to school. Maybe one of your cousins would like to play?" Lilo told him and went back to her homework.

"Meega smish. Maybe Angel would like to play with Stitch," said Stitch as he was leaving the house but remember that Angel was going on tour with her sisters and wasn't coming back for a while. "Bliznak."

So Stitch wonder out to find a cousin who wasn't busy to hang out with. He look high, and he look low, but everywhere he went they were busy. He went to the beach and started to skip rocks, until he heard a scream coming from the beach. As he went he saw eight experiments robbing a lady.

"Hey give me back my purse," said the lady to the experiment who had her purse. The experiment look kind of like Stitch but was darker than a shadow and with four long tentacles and sharp claws at the end coming out of its back.

"This belongs to nous. Let's just say it's our paiement for protecting you from the secousse that was with vous," the experiment said in a deep manly voice in a French accent.

"He was my husband," the women cried.

"So much for a mari," he said as he threw the purse back at her. "Experiment 009 do votre stuff." Experiment 009 was a long skinny snake about 3 feet long, and was a light maroon color. 009 went to the purse and spark near it. The purse caught on fire.

"You shouldn't have agrumenter with moi," said the dark experiment, "Maintenant who is gonna help vous?"

"Meega will," said Stitch as he came running down the hill he was standing on, "Cousins stop, please."

"Experiment 626, or should je call vous Stitch? Came here to stop nous, vous made a huge erreur," he said as Stitch went to help the lady.

"Experiment 381, we don't need to fight. Let's leave," said a female like experiment who looks like the dark experiment but with white fur and no tentacles.

"380, nous need to prove that nous are the experiences fortes that Jumba have etabli. And showing notre is how nour are going to do it, " said experiment 381.

"And we can do good too, " said 380 and went to help Stitch to help the lady get up.

"Fine, we do want 380 says, but this doesn't mean when are helping you 626," said 381, "Would you show us how to be good, Stitch?"


	2. Birthdays

**Chapter 2: Birthdays**

"Yuna! Wake up Yuna!" yelled Stitch early in the morning trying to wake up his friend.

"Stitch, I'm trying to get some rest," replied Yuna. She lifted her head to see the alarm clock. "Stitch it isn't a good deed when you wake someone up them up at 4:30 in the morning." Trying to convince him to go back to sleep.

"But meega wanted to be the first one to wish you a Happy 18 Birthday," said Stitch, "Lilo told meega that people's 16 and 18 birthdays are the most special ones to them."

"Well, that is true and you did the same thing on my sweet 16, in which you destroy most of the decorations along with it," said Yuna, "but not when I have to go to school."

"Meega sorry Yuna, but Jumba and Pleakley are making you a special birthday breakfast and meega wanted to be the one to give it to you," said Stitch as he left Yuna's room.

"Stitch I been there in a few minutes," said Yuna as she felled back to sleep.

_**16 years ago**_

"Stitch!" yelled Lilo as her 16 birthday party was being ruined by him and a few of his cousins.

"Yes!" stitch yelled back at her.

"What the hell is your problem! You and your cousins ruined my 16 birthday party!" replied Lilo.

"Meega mad that you spend more time with your two bit friends than with me!" Stitch said as he went to his room.

"You know that I am getting older and that means I will have more responsibility in my life. In two years I been in college and that means I won't be able to bring you with me," said Lilo as she went to his room. "What I don't understand is why you hang out with those ten experiments. They are just bad influences; you should be hanging out with experiments like Dream."

"Yeah, but meega those cousins make meega feel like I have a place that I belong," said Stitch.

"But you should hang out with experiments like Sparky, Felix, Sample, or Angel," said Lilo.

"You are just like everyone else. Everyone thinks they know what is best for Stitch, but only Stitch knows what is best for him," said Stitch and started to cry.

"Stitch, I just want you to behave when I'm away. Nina will take care of you, and her husband David will too. But as I age, you won't which means I will die and you won't be able to see me anymore, or your friends. Me, Nina, David, Keoni, Victoria, Jake, Kim, Ron, Jumba and Pleakley will die while you live forever. That doesn't me with won't stop loving you, but you will always be part of my ohana."

_**Back to present day**_

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Yuna, happy birthday to you," Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Zuruko singing to Yuna.

"Thank you," said Yuna as she started to eat her birthday breakfast. "There are only a few days of the year I love. Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and August 13. Mostly because it is my birthday, but I can have Pleakley's alien made pancakes."

"Or those things, I would make more, but just trying to get the right ingredients are hard enough," said Pleakley.

"And the heat to make them would destroy a good portion of this island," said Jumba and started to laugh.

"That would be really bad Jumba. You would die too," said Yuna.

"Your right little girl," said Jumba and started to rub his head," Little girl, when Lilo became your age I stopped calling her little girl."

"You did, and why are you telling me this," said Yuna.

"Because it is time for me to starting calling you Yuna," said Jumba.

"Wow," said Pleakley, "Of all the time we lived on earth, not once have you said that you will start calling people by their real names."

"I just think its time fore me to start," said Jumba.

"Jumba is that still you?" asked Stitch.

"Of course it's me, my little abomination," said Jumba.

"Yuna, its time to give you my present," said Zuruko and give her cousin an enveloped, "Next summer we are going to take a vocation to celebrate you finishing high school."

"I wonder where we are going?" said Yuna and open up her card. As she pulled out the paper and started to read, she had a huge smile on her face.

"So where are we going?" asked Jumba. "Paris, London, some place where I can cause evil."

"Paris would be fun. I been reading that Paris is a wonderful place to go," said Pleakley.

"Stitch, we are going to visit someone special to you," said Yuna. "We are going to visit Hawaii."

"Meega gonna see Lilo," said Stitch. He started to dance around the room and to destroy some vases.

"This birthday is a dream come true," said Yuna.

"380," whispered Stitch.

_**24 years ago**_

"Line up," said 381 as the other six experiments line up in a straight line. "Je vais d'abord. Je suis experiment 381, but you may call me Nightmare. My primarily fonction is to cause people nightmares. Not in dreams, but when they are awake. They can only see and hear the worst things imaginable to them. 380 is the one next to you."

"The name I would like to be called is Dream," she said, "As you could already guess is that my experiment number is 380. My primarily function is the same as Nightmare but people only see and hear things they could only dream of."

"Experiment 009 is next," said Nightmare. Experiment 009 was a long red snake with yellow flames down his eleven foot body."

"I am 009, but sometimesss called Cracker," said 009.

"Cracker, most stupidest name ever," said Stitch and started to laugh.

"Hey, I am not like the food, I am more like a fire cracker. My function was a tesss trail of fire and I explode when I feel like it. And right now feelsss like an appropriate time," said Cracker and caught on fire.

"Experiment 097," said a small brownish weasel like experiment. "My name is Flash, and blinding fools is what I like to do. But my function was a tests trail of light; and do not try to scare me, I will blind you for a few minutes."

"Yet, I do it all the time," said a very feminine like kola bear experiment. She was a dark lavender color and navy blue x shape like scar on her right eye. "I'm experiment 213 and don't you dare to even thinking about forgetting it blue fur ball."

"Yes, ma'am," said Stitch, "Who are you again?"

"Why you," said 213 and was about to hit him.

"Karma, not now. Please," said Dream.

"Only because you're my best friend," said Karma and threw Stitch a few feet behind her. "My function is what humans call gremlins. All technology will fail when I am in the same room."

The next experiment was an aqua blue panda bear like experiment. "Why is he facing the other way?" asked Stitch.

"Because Jumba forget to add intelligence to 430," said Nightmare.

"How come everybody leaves Caboose when we are making a new friend? We must be playing hide and go seek," said 430.

"No, you dumbass," said Karma and hit him across his head. "You're just facing the wrong way."

"I found everybody, I win," said Caboose and started to jump up and own in the air. "Let's play again, but it will be my turn to hide."

"This dumbass is Caboose," said Karma, seeming annoyed, "his function was to make the best plans for any situation. But when he was being made, there was a problem with the electricity and he didn't get any brains."

"Karma likes Caboose," said a little yellow star.

"Experiment 333, you little bitch!" yelled Karma and attack him.

"Karma's droite," said Nightmare, "333 is a bitch, and extremely lucky." as 333 got away from Karma.

"That's my name too," said 333, "but my name is Lucky. I am made to bring the side I am on nothing but luck. Hinting why we aren't in jail."

"So that's everybody," said Stitch. "You guys are my ohana."

"Yeah sure, ohana," said Nightmare. "But we are missing duex, and you haven't met une yet. 547!"

"Who's that" asked Stitch.

"547 is the first of the dragon's series," said Dream.

"He mocks me about anything," said Cracker.

"His fonction is controlling wind. But there is more than just that," said Nightmare.

"His looks causes cities go into panics," said Flash.

"And that's how we came up with his name," said Dream, "His name is Havoc."

_Stitch! Stitch!_

"Stitch!" yelled Yuna.

"Yes," replied Stitch.

"I'm going off to school," said Yuna. "You should stop day dreaming."

"Ok," said Stitch, "I should get read for you party. Who is coming anyways?"

"Grandma, Sae, Takumi, Kijimunaa, some other yokais, and some of your cousins are coming to my party," said Yuna.

"Which ones?" asked Stitch.

"Sparky, Felix, Ace, Angel and a few others," said Yuna as she ran off to catch the bus.

"Angel," said Stitch as he felled into another day dream.


	3. Preparations

**Preparations**

"Angel," said Stitch in a dreamy voice as he stands in the kitchen. "Meega gets to see boojibo. Meega can't wait."

"626!" yelled Jumba trying to get him to focus.

"Jumba, take it easy on the little monster," said Pleakley, "It isn't often that he could see his girlfriend."

"I wouldn't call them boyfriend and girlfriend anymore," said Jumba, "especially after I had to do surgery on her."

"Boojibo had surgery? Where is she?" asked Stitch and started to panic.

"Oh, she went to go see Kijimunaa," said Jumba as he headed outside for his laboratory.

"Boojibo! Stitch is coming for you!" yelled Stitch.

"Wait Stitch!" yelled Pleakley trying to get his attention and failed. "Oh well, I guess it will just be me who will be setting up the party."

Kijimunaa may not have been the strongest of yokais, or the smartest, or the wisest of them all but he would always help out a friend. He helps out Yuna with many problems, some he may have cause with Stitch, but was always there for them. But out of the times he help a friend, he couldn't handle what Angel was giving to him.

"Angel," said Kijimunaa, "I know that you and Stitch are dating, but you need to tell him."

"No," said Angel, "Boojibo would be extremely mad at me. That's why I came to you."

"But he will get mad for you not telling him. You either tell him or he will find out on his own."

"That would be better. Boojibo doesn't need to know. I only told you and Jumba about it. I know Jumba is doing all he can do to help me. I just want you to keep those two secret from Stitch."

"I can't be quiet for long. I have issues with keeping secrets. Just don't do anything suspicious, you got me."

"Angel got's ya. But just keep it between the three of us."

"Boojibo! Kijimunaa! Boojibo!" yelled a voice from a distance.

"Stitch's coming, you should be on your way," said Kijimunaa.

"Thank you," said Angel as she started to run the other direction. A few moments later Stitch showed up with a banquet of flowers.

"Kijimunaa," said Stitch.

"Stitch, how have you been?"

"Where's Angel, Kijimunaa?"

"She's busy in town. She just got back from a not so successful tour," lied Kiji wiping away sweat from his head.

"Stitch needs to see her."

"No, she told me she wants to rest from the tour. Besides, we need to get ready for Yuna's party."

"Oh yeah, meega almost forget about it."

"No worry, we need to go get Yuna's cake," said Kiji as they left his tree to go to the town. Little did they know they were being watch from a figure in a shady tree.

"Poor Angel, now there is a fourth person who knows this secret. It also seems like there is more rewards tonight than it was original was going to be," said the figure and then headed off to continue to spy on Angel.

"Come on stupid bell," said Yuna as the school day was coming towards an end. "How come time always seems to be longer when you want to do something?'

"Yuna, you know that there is like a minute left in school," said Hiroman. Hiroman and Yuna have been friends for a while and both seem to fell the same feelings for each other. He was hoping to get the best gift for Yuna, but knew he needs to go right after school.

"Hiroman," said Yuna as she blushed looking at him. "Are you coming to my birthday? Or you gonna stick me up."

"I don't know, I was hoping to go see a movie after school with a friend."

"Gees you're a jerk."

"Yuna, I wouldn't miss your eighteen birthday party for the world championship match, which is gonna be a good game this year." The bell ring and they continue walking as they saw a huge group of people surrounding a white limo. "What's going on here?"

"Get out of my way losers," said Jessica and pushed them out of the way, "Tommy O is here casting a teenage girl as the hero's girlfriend, and I ain't letting you steal another crush of mine."

"Tommy O, now that guy is the definition of a real jerk," said Yuna, "I meet him once and he uses stunt doubles for his stunt."

"He couldn't be that bad," said Hiroman, "I used to love Young Cop, after that he just disappeared."

"No, he is," said Yuna as she started to walk away from the crowd. As Hiroman ran to catch up with her the limo follow them.

"Hey you," a voice coming from the limo, "Don't I know you from somewhere."

"Leave alone jerk," said Yuna.

"Oh yeah I remember, you were the owner of the blue dog dude," said the voice, "What was you name again, Ina, Yuyu."

"Her name is Yuna," said Hiroman as went to the window to talk to Tommy O.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get your girlfriend's name, even though I remember most names, but to make it up would you guys like a ride?"

"Sure," said Hiroman to meet his hero from his childhood.

"I'll never ride with that loser."

"But Yuna, please just this one time."

"I'm sorry that I almost beat up your dog and for using stunt doubles. But I changed; I learn to do my own stunts from American actor Tom Cruise."

"I will give you one chance, and if I do not see any change in you, we are leaving."

"We are?" asked Hiroman.

"Yes Hiroman, he is just gonna give us a ride to my house," said Yuna as she and Hiroman got inside the limo. Back at home, Jumba was busy in his lab.

"Pleakley," said Jumba, "I need you to bring me a screwdriver."

"Why?"

"Because my newest project is for Angel," said Jumba as he took a container that look exactly like the pod holder that used to contain all 625 experiments. He put it inside a very locked up and in a hiding place, and took out another one and put it on the table.

"Jumba what is this?"

"Jumba's newest creations, but not actually mine; I'm working on these for a friend."

"Which friend would that be?"

"Pleakley, Jumba made a promise to keep it a secret, so I won't tell you. I was also not going to tell you in the first place."

"Come on, I can keep secret," said Pleakley as he went downstairs to get a screwdriver. They too, were being watch.

"Seems like one of the two died. To bad for Angel, wait until Stitch finds out," said the spy and took out a communicator.

**An asteroid far away from the Milky Way galaxy**

"I wanted egg salad sandwich," said Gantu arguing with Reuben about the sandwich he had.

"Hey I taught you hated my egg salad sandwiches."

"No, I told you there wasn't enough mustard."

"And there were too many onions."

"It is at least better than you helping me catch experiments."

"And guess who failed 624 times. This big dummy right here; Doctor Gerbilveil tell him what he was just won."

"My name is Doctor Hamsterveil," said Hamsterveil, "No wonder why you two useless minions weren't able to catch an experiment." They all started to argue with each other until the giant TV turned on with a hard to see figure.

"Doctor Hamsterveil," said the figure.

"Not you, not now. Why is it you're the only giving me news?"

"It's because our leader first step is about to being, and I'm the one spying on Stitch and the gang. Leroy and Evile are with our human ally. The clones are in mine ship and we are about to have our blitz attack and steal the good two shoes counter. Prisoner 18011320080118 is planning his escape plan and then will head to the Galactic Federation prison and will break out the leader. Then we will start plan A. You better prove yourself worthily. Oh yeah, when we attack Leroy and Evile will be with us, and change of plans. We will also take Jumba's new inventions," and the screen went black.

"What new invention? And who is Prisoner 1801 something something?" said Doctor Hamsterveil. "Gantu and Reuben, I need you two to tightly up this place."

"Do we have to," they both said at the same time.

"Yes, why do I always have to be stuck with you two idiooottsss," said Hamsterveil as he slipped on a sandwich. Gantu and Reuben were laughing so hard that it would have knock out Evile.


	4. The Crew

**Chapter 4: The Crew**

"Good?" asked Stitch. Most of the time Stitch causes trouble than help fixes it. "You could start by letting the lady go."

"Uh, tres bein," said 380, "mais ne pas en faire une habitude de me le faire tout le temps."

"But boss, the lady owns us money," said a star shape experiment.

"Don't you think I know that 333," said 380, "There is a reason why I'm the patron, and not you. Lady you are free to go, atleast for now."

"Thank you blue dog looking thing," said the lady as she ran off to the parking lot, "I will never forget you."

"Your welcome!" yelled Stitch.

"381, we need to give Stitch our names," said 380.

"I thaught I told you we will never go by our names."

"Please 381; can you at least do it for me."

"This is my crew and we are still busy trying to get two members back."

"It will make me happy. And if Stitch is trying to make us good, shouldn't we give him our names."

"Fine, I'm just doing this for you because I am your protecteur, but turning me good will be harder to do."

"Thank you 381. I hope you know that this will lead you to becoming good."

"Line up," said 380 and his crew all got in a straight line and called out their names and experiment number. Stitch was introduced to 009, 097, 213, 333, and 430 (Cracker, Flash, Karma, Lucky, and Caboose). They were talking about their last member, experiment 547 (Havoc) and the last two crew members who were missing.

"Meega is wondering when Havoc is coming?" asked Stitch as they all made him sound like the worst experiment Jumba could have created, well besides himself. "Meega went against strong experiments but none were stronger than meega."

"Trust me Stitch," said Karma, "even though Hamster-wheel created Leroy to be stronger than you, he couldn't last a round with Havoc with as many clones he choose to use. Lucky is the most afraid of the motherfucker Havoc, that wussy bitch."

"Then how come he got you first? He was about half way through when I was caught,"

said Lucky.

"Because I actually tried to help out our crew; unlike you who wanted to protect his own skin!"

"333! 213! Knock it out!" yelled Nightmare, "Literally it's like I am running a preschool with you two. I know you guys have differences, but have your rivalry when I am not around."

"Yes boss," they both said in unison.

"When he is not around, you are gonna get your ass whopped in so many ways," whispered Karma.

"If you get lucky enough to catch me," he whispered back to her. "The only thing is that you will never be that lucky."

"Why you!" yelled Karma as she was about to attack Lucky.

"Why are we all yelling!" yelled Caboose, to stupid to know what is going on around him. "By the way, where are Bonnie and Clyde?"

"Bonnie and Clyde?" asked Stitch, "Those two are some serious trouble makers. Meega and Lilo once got trick into helping them steal."

"And that why they are in my crew," said Nightmare.

"We all here becaussss we can play a different part in bank robberiesss, and other sourcesss of crime." said Cracker as he slither throws the group. "Except for Dream, she doesn't like committing crimesss."

"We don't usually accept new crew members, and you haven't proved your worth," said Nightmare as he started to walk away. "333 I need to talk to you, alone."

"But Karma was the one who started," he said before getting interrupted.

"I'm not talking to you about your and Karma's rivalite. I support that we need rivalites in the crew."

"I wonder what those two are going to talk about," said Flash.

"Nightmare has been through a lot," said Dream, "It is better not to ask."

"Tell meega more about your roles," said Stitch.

"Well, I don't do much for the crew, but Nightmare doesn't want me to be far away from him," said Dream. "He is my protector ever since I was created."

"So that explains why he didn't fight meega."

"Since I cause technologic problem," said Karma, "I cause black outs and disrupt security cameras to hide us getting in and out."

"I get to watch guard," said Caboose, "sometimes its get really boring but I have lots of fun talking to the very nice men in blue uniforms and telling them what we are doing." Stitch started to laugh after hearing that.

"Caboose, you dumbass; those guys are guards," said Karma as she face palm her face.

"I destroy gatesss and burn through metal," said Cracker, "Then Bonnie and Clyde stealsss all the money in the vault."

"My job doesn't get much action," said Flash. "All I do is blind any security."

"It is still better then that bitch Lucky job."

"But without him we would have been caught by now."

"Yeah, that's the only good damn thing he does for us."

"And Havoc is pretty much their escape vehicle," said Dream, "I just stay at the base waiting and hoping that they come back safe."

"Wow," said Stitch. "So a bunch of cousins that don't seem to work well with each other is a successful crew."

"Yeah, pretty much; but we all don't get along at some points."

"But who is Havoc?" asked Stitch. A few seconds later there was a loud, terrifying roar.

"Rrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The roar came from the sky.

"What was that?" asked Stitch as he looked up and saw a hundred foot black dragon with lime green stripes on its body. The dragon only had two arms and no wings, but that didn't stop Stitch from being scared.

"That would be 547," said Nightmare as he came back from talking to Lucky. "Hamsterveil thought Leroy caught all 624 experiments, he couldn't catch three: me, Dream, and Havoc. Leroy was too afraid to get him."

"Meega may have the same feeling like Leroy."

"You get used to it. Ok crew, this is our game plan for breaking out Bonnie and Clyde. Alpha will be me, Stitch and Karma. Bravo will consist of Lucky, Flash and Cracker. Omega will consist of Caboose, Havoc, and Dream. Everyone agrees with that."

"Fine by me, I am not stuck with that bastard."

"Good, I don't need you Karma. You two don't get in my way."

"Alright," said Flash and Cracker.

"Yeah, more talking to the nice men."

"Ok, we all agree. Alpha will cause a distracting and get as many guards that we can get. Bravo team, I need you to go break out bonnie and Clyde and handle any guards you run into. Omega, you guys will be watching out for any extra police coming back to the prison and Havoc will cause them trouble. We will begin at 0100 tonight," said Nightmare and started to walk off.

"Nightmare?" question Stitch wondering why he would just give them that information and just leave. "Why does meega has to help? Meega is not part of your crew and thinks this is bad."

"Stitch, I know I told you that I don't let experiments join my crew, but I need your help to rescue Bonnie and Clyde."

"And if meega does help you, what will happen next; more crimes?"

"Ok, fair point. But didn't Lilo teach you that we are one family and we won't leave behind others."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you get the right away to break the law."

"Let's make a deal. You help us break them out, and then you can teach us to obey. This will also make you an occasionally member of the crew."

"Deal."


	5. Lies don't hurt

**Chapter 5: Lies don't hurt**

Stitch and Kiji was walking around town gathering the remaining items on their list. So far they got the party equipment, napkins, plates, and forks. They still had to go to the meat market to collect the brisket that has been cook, the cake and ice cream, and the most important item on their list; Yuna's birthday present.

"Ok, let meega get it straight," replied Stitch as they started to walk to the meat market, "Angel doesn't want to see meega because of her performance on a tour?"

"Yeah, you know how she gets when those types of events aren't successful. She freaks out and is kind of a jerk around people."

"Don't even get me started on the times when we first started to date. I would make something special and give it to her, and in return I get yelled at for it not being perfect. But after I got over that we learn to more loving towards each other."

"And when was this?"

"When she was still evil; now those are days I love to relive when I get older."

"But I thought Jumba said you wouldn't age or die?"

"Oh yeah, meega forgot about that, but the point I wanted to make is when my friends are gone, and me and Angel are still here, I want days to remember of my old friends."

"That's very nice of you to remember us. Just don't forget to do good deeds for your one wish," replied Kiji. Stitch took out his arm that had the good deed counter to show Kiji. On the watch was the number 39, and if it became 43 he would be able to grant his wish.

"39 good deeds! If I get four more good deeds I'll get the supreme power of the universe. I haven't yet got a good deed from gathering Yuna's birthday supplies, but meega thinks it will go up once when we are done," explain Stitch. They arrived at the meat market and collected the brisket.

"We might have to make a quick stop at Jumba's lab so that we can keep the brisket warm," said Kiji.

"We don't know if Yuna is still on her way from school. We have to get her present now."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna carry the cake and ice cream. We don't have much room left to carry things."

"Fine, we make a quick stop."

At Jumba's lab, Jumba and Pleakley were stilling cleaning it up to make it look nice for the after party for Yuna. Pleakley was gagging at Jumba for not telling him Angel secret.

"Come on Jumba, we been friends for so long, why can't you not tell me this one thing," question Pleakley, still wanting to know their secret. "You can trust me."

"Fine, I will probably regret this, but this is way more painful," replied Jumba, "I lied about Angel surgery. I told her I need help to hide the fact I was gonna make two new experiments. I didn't want Stitch to know because he was able to turn all of my creations good and I don't want him knowing." It was a pretty good lie, but with some truth behind it.

"Two more little monstrosities; I thought you were done making experiments."

"Pleakley, I am an evil genius! I will never stop making creations to cause chaos. As long as little girl and 626 doesn't find out I'll be fine. There are experiments 629 and 630. They should have all the powers of Stitch with some extra power."

"But wasn't Evile and Leroy created to been equals against Stitch. We haven't seen Leroy in a long time."

"Yeah, but Hamsterwheel force me to make Leroy. And Evile was to teach 626 a lesson. If I want to create a stronger experiment, I can. If I want to make one to become unstoppable, I can. If I want to create one to copy others powers,"

"Yeah, I know you can," replied Pleakley to stop Jumba from jabbering. A knock was at the door. Jumba opened the door, and behind it was Stitch with Kiji a few feet behind him.

"626, how have you been?" question Jumba.

"Meega needs to leave to collect the cake, and present."

"Well you should better hurry up. Heavens knows when Yuna will show up," Stitch ran in and put the decorations on a table that was for the party. Stitch ran back outside without Kiji.

"Stitch, hold up a second," replied Kiji, but Stitch just keep running without him. "Well it seems like he got the rest."

"Kiji, you could help us set up in the woods," asked Pleakley.

"Sure, it seems like Stitch won't want for me." The three of them set moved the decorations, table and chairs to the location of the party. It was a popular place for them as they always have BBQs their. Back in the limo, Tommy O told them different stories about his acting career.

"When I was chosen to play Robin in the Batman vs. Superman movie was a great experience. It was the first day of filming and Ben was dressed up in one of the funniest Batman costumes there will even be, but Superman was even worst. When it went to a fight scene, Ben had to go through so many takes to throw a piece of kryptonite at Superman; we could have finished the movie ten times."

"Wow, Tommy O," replied Yuna, "I didn't know you change that much since I last met you."

"Well, I did do that one movie with Tom Cruise and Johnny Deep. They both told me to do my own stunts and I would become a more success full actor."

"Yeah, The Mage, The return of the Mage, and the death of the Mage are get movies. Too bad critics didn't like it," said Hiroman. He finally had his dream come true.

"Forget what critics had to say, it depends on how the audience would like it. Justice League did well with both the critics and audience, but the sequel did awful with the critics. Fast and Furious 15 was a very awful, yet the fans love that movie."

"My friend Skylar loves those movies series" said Yuna as they arrived at her house. "Tommy O, would you like to go to my birthday party?"

"Sure, when is it?"

"Today at seven," said Yuna as she and Hiroman left the limo and went inside her house.

"Driver, we will start with part one of our plan tonight."

"Yeah, I know," replied from a very familiar voice.

"Me and my brothers are ready to have our revenge," said the body guard next to him.

"Little does she know that we been planning this for a long as time," said Tommy O and started to laugh.


	6. The Party

**Chapter 6: The Party**

Yuna's eighteen birthday party was going as plan. All the guests arrived on time, except for Angel as she likes being casually late. None of the experiments were causing trouble with the yokais and the other way around. The food was being eaten and no huge messes, except for when ran to give Angel something to drink but felled when he return. Felix was there cleaning up the mess.

"This is a successful party," said Yuna as she went to Hiroman talking to Tommy O. "I'm glad you were able to make it Tommy."

"Hey, you ask me to show up and I did," answered Tommy as he was cutting a piece of brisket. "This is pretty good brisket, what's the secret?"

"It was store bought," replied Yuna.

"The local meat market smoke the brisket, but I knew the best seasoning to add," said Hiroman. "One of my hobbies is to cook. You give me something to cook; I'll make it the best you ever had."

"If that was true, then I would have asked you to make my cake," replied Yuna and started to laugh.

"Maybe me professional chief can help you out Hiroman."

"You think so. I always wanted to meet a chief and let him teach me something to cook," said Hiroman. "Maybe I can replace him as your personal chief. Ha ha." They all started to laugh. At a different table were Stitch, Angel, Kiji and Sparky.

"So Angel, how come you didn't come to meega when you came back," asked Stitch.

"I'm busy Stitch. I just wanted to make sure I was ready for the party," lied Angel.

"But Kiji told meega that you didn't want to see me because you didn't do so well at your last tour." At that moment Angel give Kiji the 'I'm gonna kill you' look. "Meega would have been more than eager to cheer you up Boojibo."

"Sometimes I need a break on my own."

"Hey Kiji, how come we always get ourselves stuck when these two go into an argument?" question Sparky.

"I don't know. Maybe because we are good friends with them," replied Kiji.

"As long they don't bring me into this I'm fine, but you already did."

"What do you mean?"

"You lied to Stitch about Angel's tour being awful, but her tours never do. You could have come up with a better lie," said Sparky as he was eating a light bulb.

"You could tell it was a lie. I can't be mean to Stitch."

"You either tell him the truth or it will hurt both of them."

"Excuse me ladies, gentlemen, yokais and experiments," said Pleakley using a microphone to make an announcement, "For tonight's entertainment Kixx vs. Ace in an epic rap battle. Sample if you please set up the beat." As the battle started, Angel and Stitch were going into a deeper argument.

"Boojibo, what is going on here? You always told me everything but why not now!" screamed Stitch.

"Because it will cause you trouble and you still don't have the responsibility to handle it! I try to keep it a secret but the more and more we argue; we are just growing farther and farther apart!"

"So what are you trying to tell me! I love you Angel and I will never change my feelings for you. But if you don't tell me what is really going on with you I can't be able to help you!"

"Calm down Stitch," said Yuna as she came to Angel as she started to cry.

"Boojibo, I just can't tell you," said Angel as she cried even harder, "I don't want you to have a burden on your shoulders."

"You know what Angel; you can have anyone else to help you out! I am done with this conversation. I think we need some time to our selves during Yuna's party. Sparky, Kiji lets go," said Stitch as he took his cousin and friend and left Angel alone with Yuna, Hiroman and Tommy O.

"I am truly sorry for your pain," said Tommy trying to act like a kind person. "Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"Sure," replied Angel and Tommy left.

"So what is going on Angel," asked Yuna, "You and Stitch don't get into these types of problems. You could tell me."

"What about me," said Hiroman, "I could be able to get Stitch to calm down and then let you two work things out."

"Hiroman, I think you need to go do that," replied Yuna. Angel told Yuna what has been going on the last few days.

"You see Yuna; I don't want to worry Stitch about us. He still wants to have supreme power of the universe and he still is causing trouble around town.."

"Well you need to tell him one of these days," said Yuna.

"I got Kiji and Jumba to help me out with this," replied Angel. "Kiji might be dead if he lies about me doing a horrific tour. Jumba is just gonna tell him that he created experiments 629 and 630. I think it will work."

"Maybe; just maybe. Only thing is that Kiji is an awful liar. As long as they don't tell the truth, you're fine," said Yuna. Stitch, Kiji and Sparky were having a conversation of their own.

"I can't believe Angel can't tell meega what is going on. I was the only who turned her good in the first place. This is unfair," complained Stitch.

"Its ok cous, women are usually like this," said Sparky trying to cheer up his cousin.

"But I thought she would be able to tell me anything," said Stitch. "Kiji I know you have the real reason behind Angel lies. So can you tell me?"

"I am sorry Stitch but I can't. I promise Angel," replied Kiji.

"Kiji, I want the truth. Pleas tell," said Stitch, but was interrupted by a giant boom.

"Stitch, what was that?" asked Sparky.

"I don't know," replied Stitch but in the air was a big red battleship. "I feel like we have been through this before. Is that a BRB?" The BRB landed and the three of them went to it.


End file.
